


Cold Cuddles

by shesthemuscle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthemuscle/pseuds/shesthemuscle
Summary: The heat goes out and Deceit does not approve. Thankfully, his boyfriends help improve the situation.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Cold Cuddles

"Who changed the thermostat settings? I’m freezing to death."

Patton looks at Remus, biting his lip as his boyfriend recklessly grins at their other partner who’s standing in the doorway, blanket wrapped around him as he glares at them. 

Of course, Remus’ grin gives him away.

“Ugh, I should have known,” Dee sighs. 

Getting up from where he’s cuddling Remus, Patton heads over to his other boyfriend while pretending to not notice how Remus’ grin changes into a frown with no boyfriend to cuddle. 

“Aww, honeybee. It wasn’t Remus’ fault this time. The heating in the building went out by accident. Thomas is working on getting it fixed. In the meantime,” Patton makes grabby hands at Dee, “come cuddle and let us warm you up.”

Dee narrows his eyes as he considers the explanation before nodding his head and reaching out to take one of Patton’s hands and allowing him to lead him over to the couch where Remus waits -- a bright smile blossoming on his face now that both of his boyfriends are joining him. 

Remus helps Dee unwrap the blanket from himself before passing it over to Patton then he tugs Dee down onto the couch next to him. It doesn’t take Patton long to cover them with the warm blanket then joining them underneath it. 

Settling down between Remus and Patton, Dee lets out a contented sigh. 

Despite how much he may ‘complain’ about his boyfriends, there’s nowhere else he belongs and Dee loves them with his whole heart. If anyone tries to hurt them...well, it won’t end well for that individual.

Patton snuggles close and nuzzles his face into Dee’s neck while Remus kisses the top of Dee’s head which is laying on his shoulder before laying his head down on top of his head.

It doesn’t take his boyfriends long to fall asleep.

As he feels sleep’s embrace coming for him as well, Dee smiles. 


End file.
